Création de personnages
by Aesalys
Summary: Traduction du (long) drabble de Ms-Figg. Hermione a besoin de l'aide de Severus pour nommer les personnages de son roman d'amour.


**Création de personnages**

**Traduction du (long) drabble de Ms-Figg.**

**Et c'est toujours Aë qui s'en charge ^^'**

.

oOoOoOo

.

Hermione tapotait la douce extrémité de sa plume contre sa tempe droite, les yeux toujours baissés sur le parchemin étalé devant elle, et soupira. Elle travaillait sur une nouvelle histoire et tentait de trouver des noms à ses personnages.

Installé devant la cheminée, parfaitement désintéressé par les préoccupations de sa femme et tentant de profiter l'édition du soir de son journal malgré les soupirs continuels d'Hermione, Severus Snape était assis. Il tourna une page alors que, d'exaspération, elle laissait tomber sa plume d'oie, avant de se tourner à demi sur sa chaise pour le regarder.

« Severus, j'ai besoin d'aide pour trouver un nom pour un personnage. Il est septuagénaire, professeur dans une institution très respectée et a trouvé l'amour parmi ses jeunes élèves » lui détailla-t-elle.

Les sourcils de Snape se froncèrent alors qu'il rabattait son journal d'un geste irrité.

« Severus ! Je te parle. J'ai besoin d'aide. Tu es toujours bon pour trouver des noms. S'il te plaît » l'implora-t-elle.

Snape soupira et laissa son journal sur ses genoux pour lever les yeux sur Hermione. S'il l'aidait maintenant, elle allait l'ennuyer pour qu'il l'aide pendant toute l'élaboration de l'histoire, qui avait déjà l'air d'être de celles qu'il ne voudrait en aucun cas lire. Il ne voulait certainement pas que son nom apparaisse dans la liste des remerciements. Mais il devait au moins faire un essai, sans quoi elle pourrait rendre sa vie particulièrement ennuyeuse.

« Très bien. Tu le décris comme un homme approchant les quatre-vingt ans et amoureux d'un étudiant. Quel âge a-t-elle ? C'est une fille, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus soyeuse.

« Oui, c'est une fille et elle approche la trentaine, mais elle est très mature pour son âge » répliqua Hermione.

Snape sentit ses yeux se révulser, par réflexe. Il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, même si le professeur avait la quarantaine et l'étudiante la jolie vingtaine. Ajouter 40 autres années ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle fictionnalisait leur propre romance. Il avait beau l'aimer énormément, Snape ne voulait pas que leur histoire personnelle soit accessible à l'ensemble du monde sorcier. Les autres comprendraient immédiatement. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire…

« Hm… D'après le contexte, que penses-tu de « Akim Fey Mall »? »

La suggestion fut suivie d'un long silence, puis Hermione dit calmement « Je dois comprendre que tu ne vas être d'aucune aide sur cette histoire, c'est ça ?

-De quoi parles-tu ? C'est un nom parfait » rétorqua Snape, les sourcils arqués de perplexité.

Hermione se tourna à nouveau dans son siège en soufflant sous le coup de l'exaspération, reprit sa plume et tenta de se re-concentrer, ignorant ostensiblement son mari. Il ne serait d'aucune aide.

Snape eut un petit sourire satisfait et remua son journal avec un plaisir évident. Avec des suggestions de nom comme celles-ci, il était vraiment hors du coup. C'était presque triste qu'elle ne le lui demande pas à nouveau, car il avait un nom parfait pour la femme, qui ne demandait qu'à être utilisé…

Cécile Honxa.

.

oOoOoOo

.Note de Ms-Figg: Juste un petit drabble qui m'a percuté. J'aime vraiment les jeux de mots, surtout s'ils sont pervers. Merci d'avoir lu !

.

Note d'Aë : J'ai demandé à des contacts anglophones de m'aider pour les noms. J'avoue que je suis nulle pour comprendre ce genre de trucs en VO

En vo, c'était Willie B. Hardigan, « va-t-il de nouveau bander », et Anita Hardermann, « J'ai besoin d'un homme qui bande », ou « d'un homme plus dur ».

Mmm.

J'aime bien mon adaptation ^^

Mais les noms sont drôles les deux ensemble…

.

Sinon je suis triste, une conversation a été mal perçue par quelqu'un et du coup… j'en ai chialé.

Du coup la journée est naze. Enfin, un peu, quoi…

Chais pas… Elle n'a pas été mauvaise, mais j'ai écrasé mes larmes, et je me sens coupable comme si j'avais volé un truc…

(Pas la journée d'aujourd'hui la trad est un peu restée sur l'ordi ^^)


End file.
